A Message from the Eds
by eltioRob95
Summary: A kind of behind the scenes, Ed, Double d and Eddy ( Double d more) give a speech of thanks to all their fans who have accompanied them from 1999 to 2009, tribute for the 20-year anniversary of the series, Ed edd and Eddy own to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon network.


**Ed edd and Eddy belong to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon network.**

* * *

**A Message from the Eds**

The stage was white as nothing, in it appears a boy running with a cap, red shirt, and violet pants, with a tie, with the look towards the screen. (the readers)

-Hello everyone, ladies and gentlemen, neither name is Eddward with two "D", but everyone knows me more as "Double d", I came here, well brought for the occasion, because today or rather, yesterday, it was a very special day, the day when we finished ten years after the end of a series, our series, and I'm here to give a message of thanks to all those fans who have followed us since the day Ed, Eddy and I arrived to the world, to the world of animation to clarify-

_* Eddy appears the foolish hairs next to double d *_

-Hey sock head! ¿What do you doing?-

-Oh hi Eddy ¿don't you remember? Today is the day that marks a decade since our series came to an end, 126 episodes, four specials and a movie, all in the period of a decade-

Hearing that, Eddy opens his eyes in surprise, looking at his best premiere, and 10 years of its conclusion.

-one of each?-

Double d nodded in response with a smile.

-Ten years-

\- ¿Seriously there are ten? so fast? Wow time flies Double d-

-And not only that, they changed many things in the channel where they transmitted to us-

-Oooh yes yes, it's true Double d, the new stars with their strangest universes, like the world where Finn and Jake live, or the compadres Mordecai and Rigby-

-Ed likes Rigby- said the boy of the hat.

-Not to mention the world of that blue cat and the fish with legs-

-Eddy have more respect for Gumball, he and his world were swallowed by emptiness-

-I forgot, talking about that, now they put strange, creepy and mysterious things on Cartoon network , Double d ¿What happened to the channel? -

-As I told you Eddy, times change, besides, Adventure Time and one more show are over-

-As I miss those times when Ed, you and I met with the rest of the cartoon cartoons family, I miss joining Johnny Bravo, with that pink dog courage, with Dexter, yes, he was an unbearable genius child but was more tolerable than Jimmy-

_* Jimmy Behind of camera*_

-Hey!

-Ups, excuse me Jimmy, did I miss something? Ah yes, we had a great time with the powerpuff girls-

-And don't forget Mike, Lu and Og, Eddy-

-I don't know what happened to them-

-There was also the sheep-

-DON'T mention Sheep , sock head! all the time he was evil-

_* Eddy looked down sadly *_

-Even so, I miss those times Double d-

-Oh Eddy cheer up, as a great writer once said, don't cry because it's over, cry because it happened-

-That doesn't encourage me at all, but you're right-

-Also who knows, maybe we get hired again for a Reboot-

-WASH THE MOUTH WITH SOAP DOUBLE D! Believe me, that's a terrible idea and better than executives don't think about it-

_* Ed appears hugging his teammates *_

-Friends! you make me happy!-

-ED!- Eddy Shouted.

-¿Why are you not dressed up? Don't you know what time it is? -

-Hmmm, toast? -

Eddy rolled his eyes.

-you Idiot-

Double d smiled and looked at the screen.

-As you can see, our friendship remains firm despite the years that have passed, In short, we just wanted to thank all of you who have followed, those who have loved our program and those who have enjoyed watching us do our evening work-

While Doble d spoke, the neighborhood boys, the Kankers, even Eddy's brother appeared smiling for all the spectators they were watching.

-Thanks for everything, thanks for the great love and admiration that you dear fans gave us, we will always remember you just as you will always remember us, ed edd and Eddy forever-

* All characters in unison *

-Ed edd and Eddy forever! -

* * *

**This little fanfic is a Double d thank you speech to the fans, as you would see if the Eds wanted to give a message of thanks to everyone who loved the series of children and / or teenagers.**

**Ed edd and Eddy turned 10 since he finished in Cartoon Network in Latin America, on September 27, 2009.**

**I know that the movie coming out in USA, 8 November 2009.**

**I hope you liked it, if you want to read the rest of my stories on my Fanfiction profile.**

**Here the EltioRob95, greetings to all Eene fans.**


End file.
